At present, many products served by the vending machine are packaged at the factories in advance, and the packaged products are transported by logistics and loaded into vending machines later on. For example, a liquid beverage is filled into a plurality of canned containers ahead of time, and then the canned containers containing the beverage are transported and loaded into vending machines.
However, for certain products, using the aforementioned described method will cause great inconvenience. For example, if the product to be sold is, for example, ice cubes, the vender must pay attention to the thermal insulation for the ice cubes during the transportation and loading periods, so as to prevent the ice cube from being melted. Since the installation of the thermal insulation facilities requires a certain added cost, thereby a considerable burden is brought onto the vendor of ice cubes.
Hence, there is a need in the art for decreasing the thermal insulation costs of vending machines.